


Workday Rituals

by BlaspheME (vanishingvixen)



Series: Why We Are Here [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, Morning Cuddles, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingvixen/pseuds/BlaspheME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and Jillian's morning rituals now that they've adjusted to life with their son. Shameless fluff, useless kidfic. WAFF, because y'all know what I'm about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workday Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloridaCatMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloridaCatMom/gifts).



> I wrote this as a sequel to a fic I am posting LATER - explaining where the hell Matty comes from. This is a lil prezzie for one of my friends cause everyone needs some cute babies. <3

They wake up with a third person curled in between them. The early morning sunlight is leaking through the blinds, spilling across his face. Matty is sound asleep, thumb in his mouth, curled directly in between their two pillows. Erin smiles, brushing a chunk of his thick, dark brown hair out of his face. The strands, just beginning to lose their baby softness, curl gently around her fingers.

“I’m really not sure how he got here,” Erin says, pushing her self up into a sitting position. “We raised the crib bars last night, right?”

Jillian doesn’t say anything; she just tugs her pillow out from her son’s body and pulls it over her head. Erin laughs.

“I’m going to take the child back to his bed,” she says, carefully sliding her hands under Matty and cradling him close to her chest. “then I’ll be back for you.”

“Is that a promise?” Jillian mumbles into the mattress.

“Oh, that’s a covenant,” Erin says, grinning at her girlfriend over Matty’s head. She pulls the pillow off of Jillian’s head as she stands up. “You better be ready.”

Jillian just grins up at her, and curls further down into the blankets. 

Matty begins to wake up as Erin carries him back to his room, squirming a bit in her arms. 

“Shh, shh,” she tells him, rocking him a bit. He’s too old for it to really work, but it’s worth the effort. “You’ve got a little bit longer.” She presses a kiss into his hair.

The crib rails are up, and the bedroom is dark and still; the curtains shut tight and only the nightlight to illuminate her vision. She puts Matty down in the crib – he really is ready for a toddler bed. That’s something they’ll have to look into. Later, though. It’s still early. 

Matty blinks up at Erin, his long eyelashes waving slowly, then he’s back asleep. He’ll have another hour while they get ready, then either she or Jillian will get him dressed while the other one grabs breakfast for all three of them. Or just for him, really, since both Jillian and Erin subside mostly on coffee and dry toast until they arrive at work.

Jillian is awake when Erin walks back into their bedroom. She’s flat out on her back, golden hair splayed across the mattress. The sheet just barely covers her breasts – she had fallen asleep in just boxers the night before. It’s the end of October but New York is in the middle of an Indian summer, and clothing had seemed unbearable the night before. Erin herself wore only a long shirt. She slips it off now, as she climbs back onto the bed. 

“Good morning,” she says, straddling her girlfriend’s hips as she bends down to kiss her. Jillian meets Erin halfway, pressing herself up on her elbows. The sheet falls down, pooling between them. Erin leans back, letting Jillian sit up fully before she grabs the younger woman’s wrists and leans back in. Her back grows warm from the sun – a sure sign that they need to be getting ready for work.

She pulls back, and hops up from the bed, walking into the adjacent bathroom. “You coming?” She calls behind her as she turns on the shower.

It really is so much more economical to shower together. Even if it does always take a little longer.

Once they’re both out, Jillian gets dressed first and goes to grab Matty while her hair dries. She’ll put it up later – there’s so much of it blow-drying when she’s fresh out of the shower makes no difference. 

Matty is already awake, and trying to climb out of his crib. He reaches out to her when he sees her opening the door.

“Nooooot the best idea, my man,” Jillian sings at him. She lifts him out of the crib and takes him to the bathroom, helping him out of the pull-ups he still sleeps in at night. They probably shouldn’t let him, but neither of them has the time (or the willingness) to wash his sheets with the frequency that would probably entail. They work for now. 

Jillian runs a damp washcloth over his face and arms – no time for him to have a bath in the morning, too, he’ll have his when they come home at night – and helps him brush his teeth. “Until the lights stop flashing,” she reminds him, humming along with the song that plays on his toothbrush. Then she picks him up, singing and swings him back into his bedroom. Her phone is playing her morning playlist, tucked in her back pocket, and the two of them dance around, giggling while she pulls clothes out and presents them for his perusal. 

“Pick out what you want to wear today.” Jillian says. Once he’s chosen, she helps him into it and stuffs his teeny hoodie into the backpack of his things they take with them every day to work. It’s already seven thirty – they need to be out the door, like now. 

Erin’s in the kitchen - dressed, teeth brushed, make up on, coffee brewed – spreading peanut butter on toast for Matty. Jillian deposits him in his booster seat, then it’s her turn to finish her bathroom routine. She takes her coffee with her though – she can brush her teeth at the firehouse, Erin can just deal with her morning breath. 

By seven forty five, Matty’s in Erin’s arms, his backpack slung on her back. Jillian has all of their things in the other backpack, along with a change of clothes for her and Erin incase they get called out. They’re hoping for a calm day, since both their moms are out of town, and no one will be at the office with Matty except Kevin if they get called out. 

Then they’re out the door. They’ll arrive at the firehouse by eight, and Abby will already be there, ready to steal her only nephew away. Patty will arrive a few minutes later, with a stack of books she’s just picked up from the library. If all goes according to plan, they’ll be back in the apartment by six, and they’ll do the whole thing again in reverse.


End file.
